I turn to you
by Sweet Epiphany
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a friend. This is my first song fic. please R&R if its bad/good?


Everything seemed impossible, there was no way out. She could not understand what happened. After the war Ron proposed to her and she accepted. Thinking that nothing could be sweeter then falling in love with your best friend. She never gave a second thought to all of their fights and arguments. She figured they were lovers quarrels. But this night was different. Ron had come home in a terrible mood. He began blaming her for his hard times and said that everything bad in his life was her fault for not supporting him. She of course was not going to take this and told him that if it was her fault that she would just up and leave. She got up, went to the closet, grabbed her coat and began to walk out the door. He didn't say a word. Tears began to form in her eyes as she slammed the door and walked out into the pouring rain, with no where to go.

It finally occurred to her to go to the one person who was always there for her. She apperate right to his front door and knocked. He opened the door and let her in, no questions asked.

When I'm lost in the rain,

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way.

And when I'm scared,

And losing ground,

When my world is going crazy,

You can turn it all around.

Soon after her entrance tea was served and they began to talk.

"You know he doesn't mean it, you just had a row, he wasn't thinking." Harry tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to pull her out of this slump. "It's not like you both haven't had these fights before."

Hermione fought back tears.

"But that's the thing, all we do is have these fights. We can never talk about anything without it ending up into a contest or a quarrel. I just can't stand it. I just wish that he would respect me more and understand that I do love him."

"You know he loves you, we all do..."

She looked into his eyes. It was true that there was little to not love about her best friend. He always snapped her back to reality. Hermione knew that there were ones who loved her. But sometimes it felt like Ron was just not the one to love her forever.

"Hey, listen, spend the night. We can chat like old times. I do miss you. This new job of mine keeps me away far too long. What was I thinking becoming a Auror?" He laughed at his poor excuse for a joke. Hermione always loved the way he could laugh things off ever since the war ended.

Harry had changed and his presence had a way of calming Hermione down.

And when I'm down you're there

- pushing me to the top.

You're always there,

giving me all you've got.

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

There was no where that she wanted to be then with Harry at this moment. No matter what they were enduring, Ron being a jerk or Voldemort threatening to kill them. Harry was her rock, her constant, her everything. He gave her the strength to keep living even when the times were grim.

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.

Harry walked into the kitchen and came back with a full bottle of firewiskey.

"Well I do have good news. I become a full Auror next week. We should celebrate early don't you think" He said with a wink.

Hermione was not a drinker and it was a known fact that she cant hold her liquor well, but with everything going on she just said "What the hell."

Hermione had a grand total of 6 shots and was feeling pretty drunk.

They both laughed about old times and just reminisced on times that the two of them were together.

"So I have a bit of a confession. I used to have a HUGE crush on you back in our third year."

"Reallllllllly!" He just laughed and took another swig out of the bottle.

"Yes really, I used to just want to rip your clothes off and .. well you get the picture." She blushed a deep crimson.

"So you don't have these urges anymore?" He said with a wink.

"Ha. Actually I do. But I'm "with" Ron. Oh my, I really hate him. I'm breaking it off. I cant live like this."

"If that's what you want" he said taking yet another swig.

"Yes, but right now I really really want this." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and began kissing him.

When I lose the will to win,

I just reach for you and

I can reach the sky again.

I can do anything

'Cause your love is so amazing,

'Cause your love inspires me.

And when I need a friend,

You're always on my side

Giving me faith

taking me through the night

Harry didn't pull away. There was not getting around that he always felt more for his best friend, but never wanted to ruin the relationship. So why now? Did this count as taking advantage? She wanted it, she started it, he had to stop it.

Harry pulled away "Hermione are you sure. Because I know that if we start, I wont be able to stop myself."

"I'm so sure. I want this."

She crashed her lips to his once again.

His hands roamed her back, she felt so fragile under his strong arms. He didn't want to hurt her but could hardly contain himself. He laid her down on the couch and kissed her furiously.

She reached to the bottom of his shirt and promptly removed it, only breaking the kiss for a spit second. She knew that she had wanted this for a long time, and could hardly belive that it was really happening. He had given her a reason to live and a reason to survive more times then she could count. He was there for her at every moment of her life since she was 11. She knew that he would never hurt her.

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.

They just laid their in eachothers arms with a blanket thrown over them. Hermione was nestled on Harry's chest.

"Perfect" Whispered Harry as he stroked her hair.

For the arms to be my shelter

through all the rain,

For truth that will never change,

For someone to lean on,

For a heart I can rely on through anything,

For that one who I can run to...

Morning woke them both up to foggy day, very dreary and dismal. Hermione woke first. She glanced at the sleeping figure next to her.

"Perfect" She whispered with a smile.

Harry began to stir.

"Hey." He began with and kissed her on the forehead. "So do you want anything special for breakfast? I can cook now!"

"You really. Hmm I'm not too sure I belive you."

He jumped out of bed. "Want to bet!"

Harry ran to the kitchen shouting "Cereal it is!"

Hermione laughed. Not much had changed, they were still best friends. The messy details with what their relationship may turn into was going to have to be postponed, for right now it was breakfast time.

"Hey, I want a hot breakfast. Move over!"

She ran to the kitchen to the best friend that she would ever have.

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

for everything that's true

I turn to you.


End file.
